A Dream but Not Her
by Warm-Ice
Summary: It was strange how he had become so accustomed to her, here in their own little world. So much so that a petty dream is enough to concern him to an extent. But she was so fragile...it could come true...


**Disclaimer: None of these are mine. I'm only poverty, kukuku… that was a joke. I'm not an idiot. Oh, and if you'd like it to not be a one-shot, I might just continue it. Depends on the review and if I feel like it. Nyahahahaha...**

**A Dream but Not Her**

_Eyes on me by Faye Wong_

_Whenever sang my songs_

He woke up from his sleep with a gasp, the nightmare still fresh in his mind. There was a slight panic within him at the thought of the horrid dream coming true. He stared at the ceiling for a while, noting how the darkness of the night ensconced the whole room.

_On the stage, on my own_

He looked around, no one was there. Again, he became panicked.

_Whenever said my words_

He sat up on the couch, whispering her name as if she would be able to hear him and come to him. Tell him that it wasn't true, that it would never happen…that it was just a dream but not her…

_Wishing they would be heard_

He set aside the thick blanket she had given him and stood up from the couch she had also given him. He looked around the living room one more time, not liking the darkness for once.

_I saw you smiling at me_

_Was it real or just my fantasy?_

It was too much…too much like that dream…

_You'd always be there in the corner_

He whispered her name again, weakly calling out to her to tell him that everything was alright, that it would never happen….That it was just a dream but not her…

_Of this tiny little bar_

He went straight to her room, ignoring that despite her being a woman, he was even more organized and cleanly than her. Papers littered the ground and the walls, looking like a little child's playroom. But maybe she was a child after all.

_My last night here for you_

And what would he be? The adult? But who was the one who was lost? Who was the one that saved him? Who was the one that sheltered him from his own darkness?

_Same old songs, just once more_

Surely it had not been anyone else but her.

_My last night here with you?_

_Maybe yes, maybe no_

He needed to see her again. He needed her to prove to him that none of it was real…that it would never happen…that it was just a dream but not her…

_I kind of liked it your way_

_How you shyly placed your eyes on me_

He went to the kitchen, to the library, to every single room in that god forsaken mansion, whispering her name as he went in and got out. His strides became faster with each passing room; his heart started beating wildly but at the same time churning painfully. His stomach had an empty feeling inside and his fingers started to tremble every time he opened a door.

_Did you ever know_

_That I had mine on you?_

Only to find that she was not there.

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

Where was she? Where did she go? No. She wouldn't. It was all a dream. It would never—should never happen! It was a dream but not her! She would never—could never…

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

Not her…

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who pinches you softly but sure_

He walked to the entrance hall, not giving up on his search. He would never give up. He could never give up. She meant everything to him now more than ever.

_If frown is shown then_

_I will know that you are no dreamer_

She was nothing. Just a shadow. But now she was everything. A brilliant gem. It was not because she was an extension of that which he had wanted. Definitely, surely not. It was that she could not fathom the thought of someone wanting her for her. It was that she could not accept the fact that without having to provide proof, someone believed her existence.

_So let me come to you_

But she had given enough proof for him

_Close as I want to be_

The warmth he felt despite the cold of the pouring rain.

_Close enough for me_

The darkness that had taken him.

_To feel your heart beating fast_

The light she had become.

_And stay there as I whisper_

The arms that held him

_How I love your peaceful eyes on me_

The heart beating against his back.

_Did you ever know_

The soft breath against his cold skin, speaking of a home.

_That I had mine on you?_

Speaking of being welcomed…

_Darling, so share with me_

_Your love if you have enough_

He needed her

_Your tears if you're holding back_

_Or pain if that's what it is_

His hands trembled as he held onto the two doors to the gardens, out into the world that he had lived in and that she had watched with fascination.

_How can I let you know_

_I'm more than the dress and the voice_

He remembered precisely the words she uttered when he asked why.

_Just reach me out then_

Life is beautiful

_You will know that you're not dreaming_

How could she say that so freely when she herself had seen the sadness of it all?

_Darling, so there you are_

You are beautiful because you have been through the fire

_With that look on your face_

Like a piece of silver, you must be held through the fire to be refined…to be purified…

_As if you're never hurt_

How could she tell? How would she know when he had truly become refined?

_As if you're never down_

When I see my reflection in you…

_Shall I be the one for you_

That would be the day…He was nothing like her…he hated everything she loved…envied everything she had…been through things she could hardly even imagine.

_Who pinches you softly but sure_

But he needed her now more than ever. To tell him that it would never be true, that it was just a dream…but never her…

_If frown is shown then I will know_

Opening the doors and walking out, a single name escaped from his lips.

"Namine…"

_that you are no dreamer_

She looked up to him then, a look of mild surprise on her serene face. She blinked away her surprise and soon smiled that ever calm smile of hers, making every single fiber of fear in him fade.

He sighed of relief and slowly walked towards her, willing his heart to beat normally.

When he stopped before her, he watched her watch him, looking up at him from her perch on the tree's roots, doodling once again like she always does.

I thought…

You vanished…

I was…

Scared…

"What are you drawing?" he asked with a quizzical look.

She simply smiled kindly, "You…"

"Why?"

"Because you're beautiful…"

He closed his eyes and breathed again.

It was just a dream…

But not her…

Never her…

Opening his eyes, he smiled at her the smile he knew he had unconsciously reserved just for her.

"So are you…"


End file.
